l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Família Moto
Os Moto são uma das famílias do Clã Unicórnio. A horda dos Moto se uniu ao Clã durante a jornada do Unicórnio para fora do Império, na época o clã era chamado de Clã Ki-Rin. Os moto são conhecidos pelo seus modos sombrios e azedos. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Khanbulak é o centro ancestral de poder da família. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 23 História Adotados pelo Clã Ki-Rin Os Moto eram aparentados dos Ujik, e eles encontraram o Clã Ki-Rin quando este povo rokugani viajava fora do Império Esmeralda. A própria Shinjo adotou os ancestrais dos Moto e os recebeu em seu clã. Após o retorno do Ki-Rin à Rokugan, os Moto foram aceitos como parte do Império. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18 O líder da família Shinjo passou a receber o título de Khan dos Khans. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat ClarkA própria Shinjo os adotou para o Clã. Após o retorno do Ki-Rin a Rokugan, os Moto foram plenamente aceitos como parte do Império. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18 Os Ujik se tornaram vassalos nominais dos Moto, embora no Clã Unicórnio, com sua tendência à liberdade, tais laços de vassalagem sejam apenas teóricos. Rule from Horseback, by Daniel Lovat Clark A Perdição dos Moto Em 825 o Daimyô Moto, Moto Tsume, e seus maiores guerreiros cavalgaram para as Terras Sombrias para pôr um fim permanente à ameaça. nenhum deles retornou, e logo foram avistados Moto mortos-vivos cavalgando montarias demoníacas. Moto e seus seguidores ficaram maculados, tornando-se servos da ameaça que juraram destruir. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 21 Essa malfadaad expedição às Terras Sombrias foi enviada confiando-se em seus cavalos e suas lâminas para derrotar o que encontrassem. Os poucos sobreviventes retornaram com os cabelos brancos de medo. To the South (Part 1), by Marie Brennan Esse evento catastrófico aleijou a família Moto e criou os chamados "Moto Sombrios", uma legão de Perdidos que monta corcéis profanos e anseia apenas pela aniquilação de Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 206 Riqueza Em 850 a abertura da Estrada da Areia trouxe bastante movimento para a cidade de Khanbulak, que começou como um ponto de parada na rota segura para o Berço do Mundo e para os Reinos de Marfim, através das Areias Ardentes. Os Moto ficaram mais poderosos com as riquezas comercializadas entre o Império e o Ocidente. Aparência A família Moto é considerada a menos civilizada das famílias do Unicórnio, pelos padrões do Império. Desde sua compleição encorpada e barba cerrada dos homens, ao estilo de vestimenta e equipamento, os Moto parecem estrangeiros. Eles são bravos guerreiros nômades, buscando a próxima batalha. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 55 Costumes A Família Moto é considerada a família menos civilizada do unicórnio pelo padrão do Império. Desde os homens corpulentos e barbados ao estilo de vestimenta e equipamentos, os Moto parecem estrangeiros e estranhos. São bravos guerreiros nômades em busca da próxima batalha. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 55 Eles são renomados pela arte Moto de vangloriar. Dever Os Moto são guerreiros bravos e ferozes que usam suas montarias para ganhar vantagem em conflitos. A Samurai's Heritage Daimyô Moto A seguir consta uma lista dos daimyô conhecidos da família Moto: Categoria:Líderes do Clã Unicórnio Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão